


Go Team

by medical_mechanica



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Assassin's Festival, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Gladio has Problematic Tendencies, Hiding from the Empire, Ignis and Noctis Don't Need Words, Ignis is Bashful, In Which Gladio Can Be a Dick, Jealousy, M/M, Noctis is a Dork, OT4, Promptio Angst, Promptis Fluff, Prompto is Bi, Prompto is jelly, Rape/Non-con Elements, alluding to OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medical_mechanica/pseuds/medical_mechanica
Summary: Prompto is jealous for a few different reasons, and with the help of the Empire, Noctis distracts his best friend.





	Go Team

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Ambiguously consensual to consensual activity. There's a pretty distinctive consent line drawn at some point, though.
> 
> Takes place after you initially defeat Loqi in the Assassin's Festival DLC, so spoilers if you haven't completed it yet.

Part-time assassin and hunter, full time prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, blinked at the cell phone in his best friend’s hand.

They both were stumped, and had probably been standing on that rooftop for near fifteen minutes staring at the same photo. Noctis threw up his arms and sucked at his teeth, face falling into a scowl. 

“Fine, let’s get Iggy,”, with another roll of his eyes, the prince made a casual hop off the closest ledge.

 

There had been nothing about the Assassin’s Festival that Prompto disliked.

Except for the Empire being there, but they had been kicked to the curb, for the most part. All the MTs unblinkingly staring into the crowds had been creepy, and had definitely soured the mood for a while.

And except for the fact that his best bud kept forgetting that he couldn’t warp. Prompto followed Noctis off the ledge. When the gunman hit the ground and safely fell into a roll, he inwardly thanked Cor for teaching him how. It was like he knew from experience following the King around or something. 

Other than that, the festival was a dream come true. Prompto even got to pet the chocobos, and Noctis had got him the photography magazine he not-so-secretly wanted. Even when dealing with Loqi and the Empire, when Holly was in the face of danger, the blond knew that Noctis was having the time of his life too. He had definitely let his assassin’s cosplay go to his head, but he was the one that volunteered Prompto to protect Cindy in the power plant, and for that he owed him big time. Even if he did have to watch him do his special secret Leap of Faith for like, the fiftieth time.

They came upon Ignis, back to watching the hapless balancing acts at The Crossing. Before Noctis could speak, the bespectacled man began in their direction, “it would appear that the key is finding your center of balance”. The glare from the lights above blocked Ignis’ gaze. It was mysterious, like a graphic novel. Prompto’s trigger finger itched, and he took out his camera to tweak the settings. Noctis put a hand on his hip, giving his advisor a pointed look that didn’t want to ask for help but desperately needed it. Just as the blond began to frame up the shot, Ignis tilted his head inquisitively back at his majesty, to silently ask how much help he needed. However, it was then Ignis noticed Prompto’s camera and shyly turned away, bringing a protective arm over his chest and ruining the shot. The gunman sighed extra loudly, putting his camera away. Noctis remained silent, face still pointed, if not petulant. Ignis returned his gaze to the prince, quirking a brow.

From behind Noctis, Prompto mouthed, ‘a BIG hint’, gesturing a sizable distance between his hands. A small smile on the rogue’s face was enough to tip the prince off, who turned quickly on his heel to shoot the blond a look. He sheepishly hid his hands behind his back, whistling innocently.

Noctis huffed in defeat, turning back to the tactician in earnest.

“Help me out here.” 

-

The hint hadn’t helped much, not even a half hour later were they circling one of the most desolate parts of the festival, mostly reserved for couples looking for some privacy. There were still some Magitek Assassins about, but fortunately Noctis didn’t seem to have any trouble in his new role, dropping them just like he would in-game. That left the two of them not-at-all discreetly roaming the most pheromone ridden spot in town, during what had to be the most pheromone ridden festival in existence. 

Noctis and Prompto came to a fork in the road. Glancing around, it was hard not to stick out like a sore thumb when everyone else in the vicinity was a hooded figure embracing another in a myriad of positions. Gentle flute floated through the air along with confetti. It would have been romantic, if it wasn’t so disgusting. There was definitely a pair or two in dark corners that were doing it, or just about to. The gunman caught his companion’s eye at that, and the following blush that crept up his neck burned up to the back of his ears. The prince scrunched up his nose, and Prompto let out a nervous laugh in spite of himself. Before another awkward moment could pass, Noctis pushed on, and the blond inwardly sighed.

Not that there was anything wrong with the PDA, but there was just so much of it. Even he was nearly at his limit, and he considered himself pretty observant, thank you very much.

Prompto followed Noctis up the stairs, rounding a corner toward a dead end they had left relatively unvisited so far. It was unoccupied, save for a sleazy looking couple huddled up in a doorway. Noctis stopped short, and Prompto ran into him. Following the prince’s gaze, he bit back a groan. That would be the moment when he decided the third thing about the Assassin’s Festival that bugged him, maybe even the most.

Gladio leaned casually against a doorframe, body language set entirely to match that of the hooded woman before him. As they had approached, the Shield casually dropped a hand from where he had it on her waist. Unsuccessfully hiding his annoyance, Gladiolus turned to the prince. Prompto’s silent rage went on behind them, it filled up his ears and drowned out his ability to hear what they were saying. Before he knew it, Noctis turned to walk away, but not before casting a skeptical look back to his Shield, the gunman followed, continuing to fume as they continued in the opposite direction. The blush had returned to Prompto’s neck, and had since consumed his face as well, normally pale skin beet red in the lamp light.

-

They had been training at camp before sunset a week back. Ignis had taken Noct out to collect some final ingredients for dinner while Gladio had taken it upon himself to run Prompto through some sparring sessions. Earlier that day, the gunman had panicked in a battle against several bulettes and succeeded in blanketing his entire team in a decent layer of frost. After which, Ignis banned him from using magic until he learned 'a better defensive strategy'.

The gunman had been pitted against the larger man, and trying not to fall on his face while he dodged and ran around the perimeter of camp was all he could to at the moment. Gladiolus had beat him the two earlier times, and the third time was not looking to be the charm.

“You’re not even trying!” Gladio called in annoyance, before coming at him with a high arcing blow. Prompto barely dodged it, slipping to the ground and rolling away just in time. Gladio let out an annoyed grunt, not waiting before he moved into a low swing. Prompto gasped for air, realizing how terribly out of his depth he was fighting in a one-on-one situation. He continued his roll, bounding back up and not hesitating to fire off several shots at his teammate. Gladio was too caught up in his momentum to block the blow, and it landed in his shoulders. Although he continued his swing as if nothing happened, he barked a “better!” in spite of the blood that started to seep from the wounds. Prompto jogged across the area, moving to take another shot. Just as he was about to fire, Gladio clutched at his shoulder and fell to one knee. They had been going at it for the better part of an hour at that point. Maybe he was calling quit. Grimacing, Prompto dropped his gun and jogged back over to the Shield. 

“You okay, Big Guy?” the blond asked, leaning over to check out the damage. Gladio grinned, sweeping out a leg to catch Prompto by the ankles. The view of the hazy sky he was quickly met with would have been lovely if it wasn’t for the thud of his skull against the stone and dizziness that accompanied it. His gun clattered out of his hand, and he rolled to reach for it. 

His wrist was caught and deftly brought around his back, followed by a weight on his ass. The Shield sat, knees on either side of Prompto’s thighs.

“You got cocky,” the Shield stated, continuing to pin the gunman down as the blond proceeded to flail under him.

“Dammit, Gladio! That’s cheating,” Prompto whined, trying to swat at Gladio with his free arm, still face first on the ground. “Don’t be such a wuss,” The Shield responded. He leaned progressively onto the smaller form and chuckled as he struggled. 

“Stop being such a dick!” the blond fired back, officially over their training session.

Gladio snorted. “All is fair in love and war”, and with a thrust of his hips at ‘love’ and ‘war’ into Prompto’s backside, the gunman stilled before shivering. “Get off,” he grumbled into the stone feebly. The Shield let out a laugh, and released the gunman’s wrist to move it to his hips. When Gladio rocked his hips again, Prompto arched back to meet him.

-

“Whoa, you okay, Prom?”

The blond was caught out of his reverie at that, glancing over to his best friend and letting out a self-conscious laugh. “I could never be like him,” Noctis scoffed at that. “I’d never want to,” the prince sounded in agreement. They continued in their fruitless search for another hour, circling the same block and making sure to steer clear of Gladio and the aisle of amoury. After another check-in with Ignis, who seemed to be hiding a smug smirk behind everything he told them, they decided to check back in with Holly before heading back to the hotel and call it a day. As wrapped up as Noctis was with the spirit of the festival, it did seem to make him slightly more observant than usual, and as they made their way through Lestallum he sensed his friend’s lingering annoyance from earlier.

As they were passing by the statue of the chibi eagle at the gate exit, Noctis stopped short. 

“Hey, let’s take a picture from here,” he looked to Prompto, pointing to the spot. The blond just shrugged, walking past the spot. “Maybe later,” all the gunman wanted to do was mope in a fancy hotel bed. The prince frowned, but didn’t push the issue, jogging past the exit to the festival and down the the alley across from Cornerix gas station. They were just exiting the alley before the hotel when the high pitched humming of Magitek sounded just to the right of the square, signaling the arrival of a new patrol of MTs that had taken station around the perimeter. Prompto gasped, and the prince brought up his hood. It wouldn’t be long until they turned the same corner and were spotted. Noctis turned to him and their eyes met.

“Can I kiss you?” the prince asked flatly, if not hurried. “Uh, now? ...Yes? Yes. Kiss me.” Prompto stammered, barely keeping up but seeing the plan, eyes darting back from their impending doom to his best friend. “Okay,” Noctis nodded, before methodically bringing his arms up around the gunman’s waist and walking him back against the alley wall. Prompto wanted to laugh Noctis’ game was so bad, but they were under a real threat and he would remember to do it later. He grabbed his companion around the shoulders as he was walked into the corner against some boxes, and then the very real mouth of his best friend was on his own. Thankfully, the reality of the rest of the situation faded away. Thin lips were soft, if not a bit chapped from all of the Leaping, and as he relaxed back against his surroundings, the arms at his waist slid the rest of the way around to his lower back. Prompto could barely register the passing mechanical footfalls just steps away from them, Noctis deepening their kiss like they had seen the other couples at the festival do. The blond wanted to melt into the shadows of the wall, like they had, unthinking corners of want. It would be another several moments before either Prompto or Noctis would realize they could stop the embrace. 

However, just as soon as it had started, it ended.

“Good work,” Noctis said blinking at the blond breathlessly. Prompto nodded, blinking back, “go team”. The prince patted his friend on the shoulder, the blond making a face at him as he did so. They paused, before bursting into laughter.

 

There was nothing that Prompto disliked about the Assassin’s Festival.

**Author's Note:**

> I think, at first, Gladio is a dick to everyone and has problematic tendencies, but he warms up by the end. For some reason, I couldn't write this ship until Gladio cockblocked Prompto so hard in the game, it felt like there was more behind it. Like he's compensating for something, while Noctis doesn't care and likes being with Prompto forever and ever.
> 
> Also, I see Ignis having been Gladio's primary parter for so long, he just sighs and rolls his eyes when Gladio goes off on a bender.
> 
> OT4 problems.


End file.
